


Digital Love

by Maomaoyu



Series: Music Drabbles [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maomaoyu/pseuds/Maomaoyu
Summary: Prowl finally decides to take action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Daft Punk's "Digital Love."

_Primus, was this right? It sure as pit felt right. But what if he doesn’t feel the same? What then? I don’t think I’d be able to handle the rejection. But that hasn’t happened yet has it? I still have a chance! Don’t think, just act!_

_Ohmyprimushedidn’tmoveawayhemightfeelthesameway-!_

Prowl bolted out of recharge, heavy labored breathing filling up his quarters. He put a servo on his faceplates, and allowed himself a second to calm down. Light filtered through the small window in the room, warming the SIC's face. He stared blearily at the window, before shaking his head to clear his mind.

Getting up from his recharge berth, Prowl sighed, and started his morning routine. And as he continued through his day, he finally came to a decision. He wasn’t doing anyone any good just concealing his feelings and hoping that the other felt the same. With his mind made up, Prowl drifted into a dreamless recharge that night.

The next morning, Jazz found a single rose on his desk, accompanied by a datapad. After a thorough scanning of both the objects, the saboteur allowed himself to pick up the datapad and read its contents. A few minutes later had Jazz blushing a bright red and looking at the rose in a whole new light.

He carefully stashed away the datapad and got a vase for the flower to sit in. Making his way to the rec room, Jazz caught sight of Prowl sitting silently in the corner sipping his energon. His blush returned full force and it didn’t weaken at all when he saw the tactician motion to the seat across from him.

Sitting down in the chair, Jazz focused on the mech before him, gulping when he saw the small smirk playing on Prowl’s faceplates.

_Why don’t you play the game?_

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of comments or feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
